1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swimming exerciser, and more particularly to a swimming exerciser to allow the swimmer to practice swimming in a limited area.
2. Description of Related Art
Swimming is a very healthy exercising sport, which is able to build up the lung capability and exercise every muscle. Especially, those who suffer from chronic bone diseases e.g. arthritis are often advised by doctors to go swimming to strengthen the bones and muscle strength.
However, it is well-known that to bathe in public swimming pools is to expose oneself to potential risks of contracting contagious diseases. Furthermore, some people are rather shy about wearing only a swimming costume in public, especially when many athletically-developed people may also be at the public pool. Although having one's own swimming pool would help reduce the risk of disease, few people are wealthy enough to have their own pool which is sufficiently large to swim back and forth. Yet a further problem is that it is natural for a person to fear his or her head going below the surface of the water, as well as taking in pool water through the mouth which may also be unhealthy. To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a swimming exerciser to mitigate the aforementioned problems.